


A Peculiar Bunny

by jazzy2may



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bunnies and Wolfies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: Contemplation. Can a Predator love his Prey? Can a Bunny be brave enough to love his charismatic Wolf?Can a Wolfy and a Bunny find true love and make it work?this is more pre-slash than slash. and it may be the first in a series. depends on time and muse. and permission.Nightliferogue is awesome! she has graciously allowed me to post my companion story to her Hop and Howl series. Thank you Nightliferogue, you are awesome!





	1. Inro

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Some Bunny Loves You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159316) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by Jazzy2May  
> Story by Jazzy2May with permission from Nightliferogue

Hop and Howl series is located at this URL:  http://archiveofourown.org/series/686811

 

 


	2. A Peculiar Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unexpected night time visitor

 

A Peculiar Bunny

 

Every one of his predator instincts were on fire. The Bunny was a shivering mess of terror. Hannibal wished he could feel pity, but being a predator, a wolf, it was absent from his genetic make-up. Though, he did feel some trepidation; Bunnies were well known for having a fragile nervous system, some were said able to die from fear alone.

 

How peculiar that such a fragile creature would join the police, let alone, the FBI, become a profiler and a hunter of predators.

 

What an interesting puzzle, a dichotomy to consider for later. Right now, he had a shivering mess of Bunny on his door step and happily he gave into some small bit of compassion, as well as into the overwhelming curiosity within his being.

 

“Hello Will,” He greets, biting down on his elongated teeth, keeping his instincts in check with practice and courtesy. He opens his door wider allowing the Bunny entrance.

 

Hannibal is pure wolf, from the red tinged amber of his eyes to the silver and honey of his fine hair, and colorful eccentric suits, like some spider asking the fly to enter his parlor of death.

 

“What brings you so late to my door step?”

 

Will carefully steps into the house. Prey instincts making the Bunny search the house with his stormy blue eyes and crinkling adorable nose. Floppy ears also of a dark color to match the equally chocolate brown curls of thick hair further shadow the delicate fine features of the Bunny. Hannibal truly enjoys Will’s looks. His aesthetic appeal pleases Hannibal to no end. It is almost as if Michelangelo’s David breathes life and walks in to Hannibal’s abode.

 

        

 

Hannibal’s scent should not give Will such ease or such comfort; and yet, Will felt the tension begin to leave his shoulders and the anxiety slip easily away into the stream of calm that only Hannibal seemed able to give him.

 

It was strange for a Bunny and a Wolf to find friendship within each other.

 

Predator and Prey could be friends these days, in these modern times, but being so intrinsically different, predator and prey lived in an uneasy truce. Instincts and evolved brains still conflicted with each other. Prey still tended to group with one another rather than seek out friendships with Predators and it was much the same for the Predator as well.

 

A great deal of segregation continues still to this day between the two types of evolved creatures.

 

Though, more and more these barriers were being crossed, even broken down to rubble, as modern people crushed their animal instincts, evolving further into intimate relations and friendships between the two species.

 

There were in some cases cross breeding between the two as well, growing exponentially with time. Soon there would be no barriers, no predator no prey, just people.

 

Will’s cousin Adam for example had recently found love in an odd sort of way. Adam was strange much like Will was. They both shared genetic traits and autism in common. Will was happy for Adam and was worried for him at the same time.

 

Predator Prey marriages didn’t always work out. They could even be violent with deadly endings, mainly for the prey spouse. But these concerns were not what brought Will to Hannibal’s door, well maybe not entirely.

 

“What doesn’t bring me to your door step at this late hour?” Will retorted.

 

“Perhaps it is the Nightmares. My Instability. Some kind of haunting thing in my mind. a Raven Stag crying challenge in the mists of the night. I don’t know.” Will grumbled, “The Fox girl, Abigail. Jack’s bull doggedness. All of it! None of it!”

 

“And Adam, my cousin, a fellow Bunny, met a Wolf, and they are mated now…”

 

Will sighed miserably.

 

“All the above and the new case on the horizon.”

 

“I was unaware you were clairvoyant Will.” Smirked Hannibal teasing amber eyes glinting red in his amusement. “Though, I would assume congratulations would be in order for your cousin, if such an occasion is considered a happy one?”

 

“Is he? Happy I mean? Are you happy for him?”

 

I share your concerns. I too know well the statistics for Predator-Prey Marriages. I see the fall out of such in my practice, often enough to have my own misgivings on such things.”

 

“There is always a case on the horizon, one does not need to be a seer to know that.” Will scowled. Then smiled thinly “As for my cousin…. Yes, I think so. He speaks highly of his mate, Nigel. He seems to be very happy. Nigel gives him lots and lots of orgasms.” Here Will smirks and laughs. “Adam’s mating instincts are on over drive at the moment. I should pity his poor mate but Nigel seems to be just as driven. I hear there may even be a child or three on the way.”

 

“Truly?” blinked Hannibal, “Already?”

 

How had his night terrors turned to joviality so quickly? It was a definite knack Hannibal had of changing Will’s mood so quickly. He felt very amused now by Hannibal’s under stated shock.

 

Will smiled widely hopping onto the comfy chair across from the hearth and angled facing Hannibal’s preferred chair. Hannibal took his seat as gracefully as ever a wine glass in hand, a second glass this one a medium sized tumbler containing two fingers’ worth of good dry whisky. The whiskey Hannibal handed to Will, keeping Will’s happy smile in place for another few moments. Contented they sat sipping their preferred beverages, relaxing in their chairs luxuriating in front of the blazing fire.

 

“I really like how comfortable this den is, Hannibal.” Commented Will warmth in every bit of tone and body language.

 

    

 

Hannibal was caught speechless for a moment more caught by Will’s radiance. Will was breath taking often, usually a force that created great struggles within Hannibal’s own nature. He wanted to nurture Will and other times he felt a hunger he couldn’t quite satiate.

 

Will was intelligent but rude, yet he had such a pure heart. Hannibal was endlessly fascinated by Will unable to predict Will except on very slight occasion. Will was a brilliant disaster and a menace to Hannibal’s control.

 

What to do about that? He wondered.

 

Eat him. Play with him. Mate him. Love him.

 

Wait! What?

 

Love? Mate?

 

Who said anything about love? And mating?

 

Hannibal enjoyed his bachelorhood. Sure, he had moments of loneliness. But honestly, he would only share himself with someone worthy of him. Someone able to know him. See him. Love him for all of his flaws, faults, and different layers of his person.

 

He wonders if with Will’s pure empathy if Will might be able to understand him, if possible even accept those parts of him, Hannibal dares not share with anyone less than special.

 

Maybe Will could be that person?

 

But Will was a Bunny. He was fragile. And he was prey. Hannibal usually ate prey. Well, not just prey. Everyone was prey to someone like Hannibal, even fellow predators, especially if they were rude. Hannibal just could not abide the rude not even in a superior species like himself. Yet, Will was proving that a rather unfortunate hypocrisy and lie. Will’s rudeness seemed instead to lure Hannibal in, make him work harder at his self-control.

 

Will was so very alluring. Loving Will came surprisingly easy to Hannibal.

  
Intelligence, Sarcasm, Wit and terrible humor, everything that Will was, including his potential, proved to Hannibal a deepening endearing quality that he knew he could not be bereft of.

 

The world would be a cold, empty, tasteless thing without Will in it.

 

Then Hannibal’s intellect prodded him. Will’s cousin’s mate and their circumstances and the events of their togetherness, finally created a picture of a certain invitation he had received not long ago of a Bunny and a Wolf on top of a rather elegant cake with galaxies painted into the frosting requesting the pleasure of his company for the upcoming nuptials of Adam Raki and Nigel Ibanescu.

 

He had honestly regretted being unable to attend such an event. Such a beautiful and eloquent invitation, honestly he hadn’t thought Nigel capable of such eloquence. He suspected it was a form letter but still it had been done beautifully and that was what truly counted. Invitations should always be elegant and beautiful.

 

Nigel had been unhappy for such a long time, especially after that fox woman Gabrielle had left him. Nigel could be rather rash, brash, thuggish, obsessive, even rude but he was family and Hannibal had truly wished to see what kind of Bunny could tame such a passionate predator; especially one, Nigel claimed had stars in his blue eyes and so much intelligence Nigel feared some one more brilliant than he, would come along to steel his Adam away from him. Nigel had so many issues, self-esteem surprisingly being one of them.

 

But Nigel’s devotion being his strongest trait Hannibal very much doubted the Bunny would be stupid enough to leave such devotion behind him. Especially being such an intelligent Bunny in Nigel’s words. Nigel’s fears were baseless and paranoia and Hannibal had told him so along with sending his true regrets and the most expensive gifts possible.

 

    

 

“Will, does your cousin happen to be married to my cousin, a Romanian, by the name of Nigel Ibanescu?”

 

Will blinked then began to laugh. It was a rather delightful laugh kind of harsh but adorable with the little giggles in between.

 

“Oh my gods, how funny is that? What is that going to do to us? Will this change our dynamic at all, I wonder? I came here chased by night terrors and now find so much entertainment. Does it bother you, Hannibal? Do we consider ourselves related now? Or does this change nothing at all about us?”

 

Hannibal smiled. “Honestly Will. I do not know. Personally, I don’t think it will change how I feel about you.”

 

“Really? And how do you feel about me?” asked Will intrigued.

 

Eyes bright, glowing with something that Hannibal ached to caress.

 

“I think I love you.” Breathed Hannibal, recklessly declaring, “I think I want to mate you, and marry you, and keep you as mine forever.”

 

Hannibal closed the gap between them, not hesitating to seal his lips upon Will’s own pink ones.

 

“Okay.” Whispered Will when the first kiss ended meeting Hannibal’s lips in a second sweet smoky kiss, mixing whiskey and wine, tasting carrots and Hannibal’s roast from earlier in the evening on their combined breath.

 

The kissing didn’t end there but continued for quite some time eventually both men recognized the cold chill of the dead fire and the first rays of the morning sun peeping in through the drapes.

 

“Stay with me Will” pleaded Hannibal reluctant for his bunny to leave his home or his arms.

 

Will smiled sleepy and happy. “I’d love to. However my dogs do need attending and if you’re serious about mating we should find a home together to suit both of our needs, my dogs, your kitchen, and I am sure Adam and Nigel will come with their children for many holiday visits. We’ll need a large place for all of us one closer to nature on the edge of the city.”

 

“I will call my realtor. We will find the perfect place, my darling Will. Hopefully very soon.”

 

“Yes, Hannibal I would like that very much.”

 

The End for Now

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES, meanderings, thoughts  
> I wanted Hannibal to still be Hannibal yet not delve too deep into the tv series and events therein. I wanted Will to continue to be Will unstable and intriguing, something of an addiction to Hannibal. I think I achieved it. I hope. 
> 
> I also wanted this fic to be cute. which I believe I have definitely achieved.
> 
> there is another companion piece in the creation process. Keep your eyes peeled. if I have any luck and the muse willing. The next story will come out by or near Christmas. wish me luck. :3


End file.
